callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downfall (multiplayer)
Redirected from Downfall (Disambiguation). For the single-player level from Call of Duty: World at War see Downfall (Single-Player). '''Downfall' is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place at the Reichstag, the place of the final battle for Berlin, so it has the Eastern Front setting. It is the largest map in the game, with the outdoor "ruined city" setting. It has a few high up sniping positions, but mostly in the level it is hard to find good sniping positions. This level also has 4 tanks in it, 2 T-34s and 2 Panzer 4s. There is plenty of cover, and although snipers may find it hard, it is not hard to kill a sniper when doing so. Though not recommended, some elusive snipers will sit on either the Reichstag or the Soviet's starting building. These two areas are at the furthest you can go, and ensure a long walk/run to get to it. It provides a sniper with some height advantage, but the key is distance. Majority of the players will either spend enormous amounts of casualties and time to try to assault your position (have a back up SMG gunner) to try to flush you and your friend out. Or, they will ignore you, but continue to die when they are out in the open. As with Seelow and to some extent Outskirts, if you do not take the T-34s, then the enemy will take them and it is extremely difficult to try to kill four tanks roaming around. Try to always steal the enemies tank or at least destroy all unoccupied tanks unless you know your allies wants to take one. If you do not win the tank war, then try to defeat the tanks by infantry (Bazookas are recommended.) Try to get your teammates to all ambush or attack a tank form all sides. At least 2-3 players wielding Bazookas or a good satchel charge placer should be able to kill a tank in one raid. Gang up on the enemy tanks and make sure they do not try to steal them again. The map is quite a mix of sniping, urban combat, and vehicle wars. The tanks will surely not be able to kill you inside the ruins of buildings (prone inside a trench to make sure the tank does not see you), and snipers wont be able to snipe you as well. On the other hand, the ruins makes great use of SMG combat, and thus, you might be at a disadvantage with a rifle. It is still recommended to be a rifle class, as it will give you an all-around protection from snipers, other riflemen, and SMG gunners. Try to stay at medium range at all times, as that is the rifle's true range. Keep in mind, try to have your Anti-Tank class on at all times and arm it with Bazookas, Satchel Charges, a Sticky Grenade, and some type of rifle as there are four tanks and that means if one tank goes down, another enemy can take another. There is a underground part near the end which has a grate for a roof so it is easy to shoot up and kill people who are unaware, not many people know about this so it is good to get a bunch of friends and ambush the opposition. grenades can be chucked up through the grate but not down. Because the bunker is isolated it is unlikely you will see much action. This map is not available on the Wii version. Trivia *If in spectator mode, you can hear Hitler's speech. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels